


Spoils of War

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Prisoner of War, Stockholm Syndrome if you squint, Tattoos, War, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun enjoys the spoils of war. (I'm in a fluffy mood lately).
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 5





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun halted his horse at the top of a hill, smiling in satisfaction at his village nestled in the valley. The river was running high, the fields green with the spring. Snow covered the mountain peaks. His keen eyes picked out the guards around the outer edge, ready to call a warning if enemies were near.

He turned to look behind him at the war party. The siege had been successful, a gamble, but the Aboor tribe to the east was now their ally and promised to no longer cause problems. Of course, it helped that the tribes fighting men were being led as prisoners behind them, with most slain on the battle field. You did not mess with the Absarokee tribe.

One of the guards threw up a red flag and a welcoming war cry pierced the air.

Yoochun answered it, and then without waiting for those behind him, he clucked at Storm, dug his knees into the battle horse’s flanks and cantered down the hill.

It was good to be home.

=====

Being chief gave Yoochun certain rights and privileges, and before the welcoming feast, he’d been bathed and pampered and loved by the servants of his house.

He sat on a divan at his window, staring at the darkening sky. There was a woman sitting on the floor, her hands resting on his thigh. Another rubbed his shoulders, and another curled at his feet, head on his other thigh. He ran fingers through her hair. He smoked a freshly rolled cigarette, inhaling and exhaling slowly, savoring the flavor of fresh tobacco. The stuff he had during the raid had been dry compared to this. There was a knock on his door and he bade the person enter.

Changmin, the general of his warriors, entered, bowed deeply and said, “Those that are for slavery are ready for your inspection.”

Yoochun nodded. He stood, uncaring that he was naked and moved across the room. The women followed and dressed him in a simple gown and shoes.

“Lead the way,” he said.

Changmin nodded and left the room. Yoochun followed, noting that Changmin had bathed before coming to see him. That was good. They’d all stunk being away from the niceties of the village. They went through the main house, across the yard and around the end to the stables.

At least forty men kneeled in the mud, hands tied behind their backs, gagged with leather strips.

Yoochun waited until Changmin opened the gate, and he walked on the wooden slats provided for him. All the men were strong, well-muscled. Warriors.

“How many are injured?”

“Fatally, only three. There are eight who will recover with rest and—”

“Kill them.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“The others?”

“Only malnutrition, sir. Exhaustion from walking such a long way with no food or water.”

“Have they been fed?”

“Of course not.”

“I want to see their faces.”

Changmin signaled to the two guards on either end of the first row of prisoners. They pulled a rope, forcing their heads up. Yoochun walked back and forth, watching them. He held out his hand and Changmin put a knife in it. He cut a red x into three of their foreheads. In the next row, four men received the death mark. The third, another two. The last had those injured, and Yoochun almost bypassed the row when he saw something worth stopping for. The man had a deep wound in his shoulder, another across his belly. It was, as Changmin said, not life threatening, but he would need rest and care to recover.

Yoochun stepped off the wood and walked around him. The man was attractive, his hair was stringy, dirty, but fell past his shoulders. Strong shoulders, slim waist. A tattoo of a snake twisted up his back. His eyes shut in pain every now and then. Yoochun took the knife and cut the man’s pants open, cutting a line of red on his hip in his haste. Gorgeous body. Yoochun cupped the other’s cock, and his finger caught on a piercing just below the slit.

The tattoo, the piercing, the pride in his eyes marked him as a chief’s son.

Yoochun grinned. He tapped the hilt of the knife on the man’s forehead. “He survives. Take him to the doctor. Heal him. As soon as he’s stable, he’s to be moved to my rooms.”

“Yes, my lord,” Changmin said.

Yoochun rose. He wiped his shoes with a towel offered by Changmin. He left the stables and went back to the main house to prepare for the main feast.

======

Three days later, Yoochun was with a woman, laughing, kissing, touching. He pushed into her tight body and she hissed, moaning in pleasure as Yoochun kissed her neck and kneaded her breast.

There was a knock on his door.

Yoochun sighed. Someone was about to die. “What is it?”

Changmin’s voice, “Sorry to bother you, my lord, but you requested the prisoner be brought to you right away.”

“Bring him in.”

Changmin entered. His cheeks went pink seeing what he interrupted. The prisoner came in behind him. Yoochun’s eyes went wide and he was so very thankful that he’d not killed the gorgeous man. He faced front, dark eyes hard and empty. His long hair had been pulled back into a tie. A thick red collar wound around his neck, the chain hanging loose. There was a bandage on his stomach, the wound on his shoulder was stitched up and healing. The cut Yoochun had added when he cut off the man’s pants was nothing more than a deep red line, disappearing into the red pants that classified him as a slave.

His cock throbbed inside the woman.

“Leave him in the middle of the room,” Yoochun said.

“Yes, my lord.” Changmin jerked him by the lead and snapped, “Kneel.”

He did immediately, fluidly, without losing his balance though his hands were bound behind his back. Changmin set the leash on the floor next to him.

Yoochun let his eyes soak in the beauty of him.

Their eyes met. Yoochun smirked when the man did not flinch from his gaze. He turned his attention back to the woman below him, pleasing her with words and touches.

=====

He left the man in the middle of his room for more than eight hours. The night was half over before he acknowledged the other again. He took a tray of vegetables, and a few pieces of meat to him, setting it on the floor in front of him.

“Eat,” Yoochun said. He stayed long enough to make sure the man would obey, then he moved to his bathing room. He dismissed all his servants. The tub was full of almost too hot water.

He stripped and then went back to the other room.

The food was gone, and he gave the man a glass of water.

“Stand up,” he said. Yoochun removed the collar, letting it fall to the floor with a hiss of metal and leather. “Follow me.”

Once in the bathing room, he told the other to strip.

Yoochun had seen the medic briefly, and he said that the wounds were not as bad as they looked and it was okay for normal activities, just nothing strenuous. Yoochun carefully removed the bandages.

“In the tub,” Yoochun said, and the man took a deep breath and then climbed in the tub. Yoochun settled in behind him. He covered his hands with soap and washed the man’s long hair, and down his shoulders, mindful of the cut. He washed each arm, and then took a washcloth to the man’s torso under the water. His heart sped up when he washed the other man’s cock. His washing quickly turned to fondling. He played with the piercing.

“What’s your name?” Yoochun asked.

The other remained silent. Yoochun scowled and dug his finger into the wound on his stomach. He flinched, but said nothing, didn’t moan or hiss.

“I would much rather do this the nice way,” Yoochun said. He pinched the head of his cock, grabbing the piercing and pulling roughly.

That earned him a moan, but not one of pain. It was silenced immediately.

Yoochun smiled. “The nice way. What. Is. Your. Name?”

“Junsu,” he said, voice low.

“Were you not taught how to address me?”

Yoochun felt his body stiffen, but he said, “My apologies, my lord.”

“Very good. You’re the chief’s son. First?”

“Fourth, my lord.”

“So they don’t even care that you were captured. Perfect.”

He did not reply.

Yoochun finished washing him. The first press of lips against his shoulder made the other man flinch, but Yoochun continued, laying soft kisses up his neck, close to the wound, down his back. He trailed his tongue along the body of the tattooed snake. He continued to play with Junsu’s cock and piercing. The man grew long and hard under the touches. His chest rose and fell heavily.

“Don’t come in my bathtub,” Yoochun said and released him.

Junsu took a deep breath.

“It’s really late, and I need to sleep. Get out.”

Junsu rose, but before he could climb out of the tub, Yoochun cupped his ass. God, if he’d seen this ass before, there’d be no question of whether he lived or died. He spread the cheeks, staring at the pink entrance. It looked un-fucked, or at least, un-fucked for some time. Yoochun darted his tongue out, quickly over it. It quivered, and Junsu moaned. With one last squeeze, Yoochun let go.

He climbed out of the tub after him, and with short instructions made it clear that he expected Junsu to dry him off and get his robe, before doing the same for himself. Following the instructions of the medic, Yoochun reapplied healing salves and bandages to Junsu’s wounds.

Yoochun led the way to his sleeping quarters, a private room that only the most worthy servants ever saw. He pulled the blankets back on the bed and ordered Junsu in.

He curled up on his side, spooning Junsu, fingertips tracing patterns on his abs. “You are not allowed for more strenuous activities, so take this moment and sleep. After today, I may not be able to control myself.”

Yoochun kissed the other’s shoulder again.

=====

Yoochun made it very clear to everyone who served him that Junsu was to be taught everything, shown how to please him in every aspect of his life. Junsu was his personal servant and no one was allowed to touch him.

A week later, Yoochun woke to the warm smell of java, the spicy scent of tobacco, the delicate brush of vanilla. He smiled.

“Good morning, my lord,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun sat up and stretched. He smiled at Junsu.

“Would you like—”

“You,” Yoochun said. “Yes, thank you. I would.” He pulled Junsu into the bed with him. Junsu came willingly, crawling up until he was over Yoochun hands on either side of his head. Yoochun kissed him, and Junsu opened his mouth to the kiss.

Teasing, everything so far had been teasing. Caresses in bed at night, fondling in the tub, kisses through the day.

Yoochun was tired of waiting.

He reached between their bodies, slipping his hands into Junsu’s trousers. He was unsurprised to find Junsu’s cock already hard.

“Am I supposed to be someplace important this morning?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu’s eyes shut with the focus needed to think. He bit his lower lip as a moan escaped when Yoochun tugged on the piercing.

“Court … court … and … dear god, princess something is here with her parents.”

Yoochun chuckled. “That can all wait. This bed with you in it is more important than all of that.”

Yoochun continued kissing Junsu while his hands trailed up and down his torso. The wound on his stomach was still covered with a bandage, but the one on his shoulder had healed over. Yoochun kissed down his neck, arching his body so Junsu could feel the hardness of his cock against his hip.

Junsu shivered and moaned.

Yoochun worshiped his body, kissed every inch of skin, placed lips and tongue over sensitive curves of muscles. Teeth tugged on nipples. His hand never stopped stroking his cock through the red trousers.

Junsu begged, quietly with little noises, gasps of Yoochun’s name.

Yoochun hooked his hands in the pants and pulled them off. Junsu gasped as Yoochun moved his worship to Junsu’s legs, up over his knees and thighs. With minor direction, Junsu spread his legs. Yoochun caressed his balls with the back of his fingers and covered the curves of his inner thighs in small bites.

He took Junsu’s cock in his hand, lifted it away from his body. He stared at the metal piercing, twisting his cock. The metal caught the light and sparkled. Yoochun darted his tongue out and flicked it. Junsu moaned.

“Coming of age ritual among your people?” Yoochun asked.

“Y-yes, my lord. When w-we are s-sixteen.”

Yoochun smiled. “It’s a fun toy.” He covered the tip of Junsu’s cock in his mouth, sucking just the head, letting his tongue play with the piercing, while he stroked the rest of it with his hand.

Junsu cried out. “Pl-pl-my… please.”

“What, Junsu?”

“Please, my lord. I … please.”

Yoochun smiled. He moved away from the heat of Junsu’s body only long enough to grab a pot of oil. He unscrewed the top, and then dipped his fingers, gathering a large amount.

Junsu’s chest rose and fell in heavy gasps.

Yoochun positioned himself over Junsu’s body again, kissing his lips. “Lift your legs for me,” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu did. His whole body was shaking, whether from nerves or anticipation or both, Yoochun didn’t care. He slipped a slick finger into Junsu’s body, kissing away the hiss. Very slowly he moved it in and out, fighting the urge to take and hurt and fuck. He could be patient, and they had hours.

Junsu whimpered when the second finger pressed into him.

“Okay?” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu nodded. “S-stings a b-bit.”

Yoochun removed his fingers and coated them with more oil. After pressing the two back into Junsu’s body, he asked, “Better?”

“Y-yes, m-my lord.”

Yoochun was patient, beyond patient. He had no idea when he spent so much time on foreplay before. As soon as Junsu’s body adjusted to the third finger, Yoochun removed them. He coated his cock with oil before leaning over Junsu and kissing him. With his other hand he took Junsu’s cock and stroked him. Junsu moaned into the kiss as the slick slide of fingers.

Yoochun moved his cock, holding it steady as he pushed in.

Junsu screamed into his mouth. Yoochun stroked him faster. Junsu writhed underneath him, eyes shut tightly. Yoochun pushed into him with short thrusts, each one pushing him deeper into Junsu’s tight body.

Junsu’s back arched and he cried out, body clenching, and unexpectedly, he came, shooting his release in arches over his chest.

Yoochun chuckled as he finished pushing into Junsu’s body. Once secure, he leaned over and kissed Junsu’s open mouth. “Gorgeous, Junsu.”

He moved, pulling another groan from Junsu. He thrust quickly, hips snapping forward. He used a firm grip on Junsu’s knees to slam into him harder. Junsu’s face twisted in pain, but Yoochun wasn’t about to stop. He’d been without sex for a week, waiting for Junsu to feel better, and more importantly, to want him. He knew he was hurting Junsu, but most of him didn’t care at that point. His orgasm was taking its precious time. He fell forward and Junsu’s legs wrapped around him, tightly, too tightly as his body stayed clenched, tense. Agonized.

Their lips met. Junsu whimpered, his fingers dug into Yoochun’s shoulders.

Yoochun moaned, body jerking. He bit down on Junsu’s lip when he came and tasted blood. He licked over the wound as they both tried to recover and then he pulled back. He wiped away Junsu’s tears, kissing his cheeks.

“You were amazing,” Yoochun whispered. He pulled out of Junsu’s body and rearranged them. Junsu lay on his side, until Yoochun tittered in annoyance and they curled together, under the blankets.

=====

It was one month later, a month of gentle touches and growing need and love. Yoochun had no plans to get out of bed, and before Junsu was even awake, Yoochun was inside him, moving slowly, kissing his lover awake. Junsu whimpered and moaned.

“Morning, my love,” Yoochun whispered.

“G-good m-morning, my lord.”

Before their lips could meet again, frantic knocking sounded on the outer door. And then a voice.

“Where is the Chief?”

“In his—“

The door flew open. Changmin bowed. “Please excuse my intrusion, my lord, but there is a situation. A contingent of Aboor warriors, eight hours west.”

Yoochun looked down at Junsu. “Strength?”

Changmin shook his head. “Not strong. What are you orders?”

Still looking at Junsu, Yoochun said, “We meet them in peace. But with more men than they have.”

Changmin bowed. “As you wish, my lord.” He turned and left the room.

Yoochun smiled at Junsu, and continued moving inside him. At his questioning look, Yoochun said, “It takes a while to get an army together. And they’re eight hours away. Kiss me.”

Junsu succumbed to his lips again.

“How are you feeling today?” Yoochun whispered against his lips.

“Needy, my lord,” Junsu whispered, and smiled.

“And what do you need?”

“Only my lord.”

=====

Yoochun couldn’t help the smirk on his face every time Junsu shifted on the horse as they rode out to meet Junsu’s country men. His arms were around Yoochun’s waist, face buried in his neck. Short breaths of discomfort escaped every now and then.

The Aboors only brought a hundred men. Nothing that was even remotely a threat, and as Changmin reported an hour ago, his men had them surrounded.

Changmin galloped up to him. “They’re waiting for you, my lord.”

Yoochun smiled. “Let them wait, Changmin. It’s a nice day out.”

“Their chief is with them.”

Junsu stiffened behind him.

“Then we shall meet as allied chiefs meet. Set up a tent and serve wine.”

Changmin swallowed. “Um, my—”

“We are allies with them, Changmin.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Changmin reined his horse around and galloped back the way he came. Yoochun slowed his own mount, drawing out their arrival to give Changmin plenty of time to arrange things.

He arrived at the tent less than an hour later. Four men sat on pillows under the awning. Yoochun recognized two of them as the chief, and the chief’s warrior commander.

“What are their names, my love?” Yoochun whispered to Junsu.

“My father is Kangta. His commander is Yunho. The man to his right is Jaejoong, my eldest brother, and they’re lovers but that’s a secret.”

Yoochun smirked. “And the other?”

“Junho, my twin.”

Yoochun nodded. “The fourth brother?”

“At home, most likely. Protecting the women and children.”

Yoochun dismounted from the horse. He heard gasps from the men waiting for them as soon as Junsu was revealed and recognized. Yoochun held Junsu’s waist and helped him down from the horse.

“My l-“

“You’re mine,” Yoochun whispered, almost kissing him. “Good that they know it now.”

He kept one of Junsu’s hands tightly in his as he ducked under the awning. He sat on a pillow and Changmin sat next to him. The men had wine. With a look at Junsu, Yoochun made his request clear and Junsu moved to the small table.

“Chief Kangta, Princes Jaejoong, Junho. And Commander Yunho. You honor me with your presence.”

The four of them hid their shock well.

“Do we, Chief Yoochun?” Kangta asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes. It is always good to meet with allies. Or did you plan to storm my stronghold with one hundred men?”

“No.”

Junsu brought him a glass of wine with a bow. “Thank you, my love. Sit.”

He sat next to Yoochun, and once again, Yoochun took his hand, staking his claim. The four looked at their joined hands.

“Then what is your purpose?” Yoochun asked.

“Unnecessary, at this point,” Kangta replied. “We came to pledge our allegiance. Our warriors for your use.”

Yoochun smirked and nodded. “That is never unnecessary, Chief Kangta. Negotiations would be more comfortable at the main house. It would be our honor to have you and your sons stay with us.”

Kangta looked at Jaejoong first and then at Junho. Finally, he met Yunho’s eyes, and Yunho nodded his head once.

“As long as I have a promise that no harm will come to my men, then we will accompany you.”

Yoochun tightened his hold on Junsu’s hand. “As long as I have a vested interest in the happiness of the Aboor tribe, your men will come to no further harm from my men.”

Kangta looked at Junsu, and then nodded.

“Wonderful,” Yoochun said. “Let’s get out of this field. Changmin send a messenger ahead and prepare a feast for our guests and ready the barracks for the Aboor warriors.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“And let every man know they are our allies and any insult or attack on them will be the cause of the attacker’s death.”

“Yes, my lord.” Changmin stood up and rushed out of the tent to relay orders.

Junsu stood and helped Yoochun to his feet. Yoochun pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and Junsu blushed.

“May I ride with my brother, my lord?” Junsu asked. “He … they are unhappy with us,” he added in a whisper just for Yoochun’s ears.

“Of course, my love.” Yoochun released him. He turned away from the family reunion, but caught only a whisper of, “We thought you were dead,” from the oldest.

Yoochun led the way back to the house, Chief Kangta by his side. He was not discreet in talking of his relationship with Junsu, how he was too injured to survived, but Yoochun wanted him and now Yoochun loved him and would do anything for him. Yoochun promised a legion of warriors to be sent to Aboor, if half their men stayed here. Also, wagons of supplies and gifts for Kangta’s wife and daughters was planned. Their guests were fed and a banquet and dance were held in the evening to celebrate. The other warriors who had been made slaves were reinstated as warriors. No one went to bed until late in the night.

Yoochun kept Junsu awake, kissing him and teasing him, even though Junsu was too tipsy from wine to do more than giggle at Yoochun’s advances.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered.

His face turned pensive and Yoochun frowned. “What?”

“Nothing, m-m … Yoochun.” Junsu was still getting used to calling Yoochun by name.

“Liar. Tell me.” Yoochun twisted his hand, thumb catching the piercing on his cock.

“What now?”

“What do you mean?”

“What happens now?”

Yoochun smiled. “You heard what I told your father. I do not lie, Junsu. As long as you’re with me there will be peace between our nations.”

“My brother, Junho, he wants me to go home.”

“Junho can stay here.”

“He doesn’t like you.”

Yoochun laughed. “Not many people of conquered nations do, but he should have no worries. I keep my oaths. And my promises.”

Junsu sighed. “I’d like to go home, Y-Yoochun. My mother thought I was dead.”

“I will do anything to make you happy, my love. We will leave next week with the others.”

Junsu smiled. “You really do love me.”

“Yes. With every shard of my soul.”

They cuddled together, and Yoochun kissed Junsu’s chest and neck until sleep claimed him.


End file.
